Arrow of Time
'Arrow of Time '''is a case featured in Criminal Case Venusville. It takes place in Historical Town and it's 12th case of the game, also 6th and last one to take place in Historical Town. Plot Daria Lynn came to station after her morning jogging, saying that she discovered where OoS hospital actually is. OoS hospital takes place near White Mountains district, really cold area. Team went there, but security guards wouldn't let them in, saying that nothing illegal is going on in there. Amber then told them that they have proofs of illegal cloning and experiments on elders. Right when she said that, team heard a scream comming from inside. They rushed to the room where the scream was heard, only to find Dr Mura with an arrow through his heart. Team suspected 5 people of the murder, Chief Bhakta after team discovered that she sneaked in there to help Amber and player to arrest Hanis, journalist Liam Saunders who didn't liked Hanis since he kicked him out of the hospital opening only because Liam asked him about suspected cloning experiments, old lady Obaasan who said that OoS hospital is the best hospital and rest home in the world, nurse Jamie Powell who was jelaous because Demos and Stella were always more proud of him instead of her and other members and bus driver William Raybury, who said that Hanis and group of people tried to chlorofolm him. Mid-investigation, group of Hanis Mura clones attacked Amber and player. Later, Liam Saunders harrassed Jamie Powell for more informations. The team then finally found enough evidence to arrest nurse Jamie Powell for murder. Upon admitting to murder, Jamie said that she was angry at Hanis after he was put in charge over cloning experiments, even though she begged Demos and Stella for her to be put in charge since being a scientist was her biggest dream. When OoS hospital was built, Hanis ordered his friends from Italian mafia to kidnap some of them. She also explained that Astro Hawtee was killed because found out about OoS hospital and tried to blackmail Hanis into joining OoS. Since then, Demos and Stella planned to dismiss Jamie, saying that she is useless againts Hanis. Filled with anger, she decided to take revenge on whole OoS by killing Hanis. Amber and player then told her that if she tells them Demos and Stella's identity, she could take biggest revenge on them, but Jamie said that only trusted members (like Hanis and Jason Stone) know them. In courtroom, Grayson Pierre sentenced Jamie to 30 years in prison for murder of Hanis Mura. Post-trial Chief Bhakta thanked player for putting Jamie behind bars and closing OoS hospital for good, but still, she thinks that OoS are not done yet with Demos and Stella free. Team searched the hospital one more time only to find Dr Mura's phone. After Ben Hathaway searched through it, he found out a text from unknown number, saying that Operation Tsunami failed and that ''Lucius can be released. Gabriel Herrera tried to figure out what could Lucius possibly be, but he was unsuccessful. Ben then located that this text came from White Mountains district. Kate Bennett was happy to go there because she was born and raised there, along with her two sisters Dawn Bennett and Gladys Bennett. Later, Avery Miller wanted to suprise Bruno for their one year anniversary by buying him a ticket for movie premiere Transmutators 9. ''Avery said that all tickets have been sold, but main actress Savannah Blake might help them. Savannah told them that she will do anything to help them, since Venusville Justice Fighters saved her grandmother from being kidnapped by OoS. Savannah said that she gave few tickets to her friend Liam Saunders. Avery and player politely asked Liam to buy 2 tickets, but Liam gave them tickets for free. After all these events, team celebrated their victory over Operation Tsunami, however, they need to go to White Mountains in order to see what ''Lucius really is and what connections it really has with OoS... Summary Victim: * Hanis Mura (found shot with an arrow in OoS hospital opening) Murder Weapon: * Crossbow Killer: * Jamie Powell Suspects VBhaktaVC12.png|Vanya Bhakta LSaundersVC12.png|Liam Saunders ObaasanVC12.png|Obaasan JPowellVC12.png|Jamie Powell WRayburyVC12.png|William Raybury Quasi-suspect(s) AMillerQuasi1.png|Avery Miller SBlakeVC1.png|Savannah Blake Crime Scenes Hospital Entrance-Balcony Snowy Garden-Lake Secret Lab-Clonning tube Killer's Profile * The killer drinks ginger beer. * The killer practices archery. * The killer is right-handed. * The killer wears eye glitter. * The killer is 5'2" feet tall.